


Wait Wait Wait

by Wannawannabe



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha is technically part of a gang but not a, Basically chans being mopey about being in love with woojin ig, M/M, and like .02 seconds of binsung because i have an agenda to keep people, bad one....?, but im me so then its full of goofs oops, dsgfshjgf uhhhh, dumb., plus none of it goes into detail or anything its just Chan being., this angsty for .7 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannawannabe/pseuds/Wannawannabe
Summary: At this point Chan was just waiting. Waiting for something to go wrong, waiting for Woojin to realize just how much better he deserved.Waiting for him to leave.





	Wait Wait Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder Woochan still owns my heart

Every now and then, Chan thinks he should tell him. Should finally come clean about his job, that the way he “worked for the police” was a bit different than what Woojin thought it meant. Thought he should reveal that the reason he owned so much black clothes was because it was easier to hide the blood stains. That his nights were full of gunshots, and gunpowder, and under the radar activity.

He thinks these things during the day, then ends up with nights full of nightmares. Dreams of others finding out about Woojin. Finding out he has a  _ weakness _ . Thinks about what could happen when he isn’t there to watch over Woojin. When he’s sent out of the country. Thinks of the enemies he’s made, how close he’s come to some of them. Thinks of every single person whose seen his face when they weren’t supposed to. Dreams of Woojin being taken away from him before they really even had a chance.

He always wakes up the next morning with a reminder why he can never tell Woojin. 

It’s those days that he will text Woojin, invite him to the coffee shop 30 minutes away. He doesn’t like coffee, and the drive is a pain, but Woojin doesn’t know either of those things. Doesn’t even know where he  _ lives _ . But it’s a reminder to Chan, as he listens to Woojin’s laugh, watches his cheeks scrunch up and his eyes sparkle. As he sits there and listens to Woojin talk about his life, his day, what his family has been up to. As he sits there and orders nothing, even if he knows Woojin’s order by heart. 

He sits there and reminds himself just how  _ casual _ he was going to keep this relationship. That no matter what it wouldn’t ever get past this. Ignores the light feeling in his chest when Woojin grabs his hand. Doesn’t think about how Woojin plagues his thoughts every day and night. How he’ll look at things and wonder to himself if Woojin would like it. Walking in a kitchen and seeing him there, imagining what it’d be like to live with him, to wake up every morning next to him. How he’ll stay up at night to think about when he can see Woojin next, what they could do for their next date. 

He reminds himself it  _ can’t  _ ever get past this. Reminds himself to be content with what he has. To make memories until Woojin eventually gets tired of waiting, eventually leaves him for someone who will tell him more than their name and endless lies. Who won’t cancel last minute with almost no explanation, who won’t leave abruptly, who won’t even hide where he  _ lives _ for god’s sake. Honestly the fact Woojin even started dating him in the first place is incredible. 

It’s these days he pushes down the pain in his chest when he thinks about Woojin leaving him and laughs at whatever story Woojin tells him that day. It’s these days he walks into his second home and asks for the hardest assignment they have on hand and disappears for a week to deal with it. Even if no one but him knows what causes these days. Even if only two other people besides him even  _ know  _ about Woojin. These days still worry everyone around him the most. 

But there’s really nothing he can do to stop them if Woojin keeps smiling at him like that. 

 

So he resigns himself to this. To letting Woojin think that he works for the police, and carrying the weight of his lies alone. To never letting Woojin too close, as if he wasn’t far deeper down the rabbit hole than he ever should’ve fallen. As if he shouldn't have ended this so many months ago when he realized just how  _ deeply  _ he cared for Woojin. 

But it’s too late now, and the thought of ending things with Woojin left a taste in Chan’s mouth so sour he decided not to think about it much. So he would sit here and wait, wait, wait. Wait for Woojin to end things like any sane person would

Or wait for something to go horribly wrong. 

  
  


Chan shook his head to clear it, zoning back in to what Jisung was saying. Something about some guy? Chan wasn’t quite sure, he had started falling into what Changbin and Jisung liked to call his “emo mode” quite early into this conversation and chances Jisung or Changbin had changed the topic was high. 

“And that's why I don’t trust the number 8 anymore,” Jisung concluded and yeah okay there had definitely been a topic change at some point. Changbin nodded in agreement, as there was apparently, a very obvious reason to not trust the number 8. 

“Didn’t you have 8 weapons on you last time we had an assignment?” Chan asks absentmindedly.

“Yeah!” Jisung yells, “That what we were JUST talking about! Were you not listening hyung?” And yikes okay he’d been caught. Chan scratched the back of his neck and looked away, Jisung pouted at him. “You WEREN’T listening!” He whined, and even Changbin looked a little disappointed in him. Chan sighed, 

“I’m sorry Sungie, what were you saying?” Chan asked, leaning in to show he was listening now. Jisung huffed and crossed arms, “No! You missed it! Now you can never use anything in 8s around us and you will have no reason for it!” Chan leaned back and sighed,

“I’ve always preferred 9 anyways,” He mumbled. He grabbed his phone, asking Woojin if he wanted to hang out. He wanted to see him, he already knew he was going ask for an overseas assignment, might as well warn him, he’d be out for a while. Chan sighed as he sent the text, wondering if maybe this would be the time that Woojin officially end it, tell him that he had finally realized he needed someone better than Chan, someone who wouldn’t flake and disappear and lie and lie and  _ lie _ . 

He felt a pillow hit his head, he blinked and looked at where the pillow came from, only to see Changbin shooting him an unamused look. Chan blinked again, did he just get a pillow thrown at his head? Judging from the lack of pillow next to Changbin it looks like he, did in fact, get a pillow thrown at him.

“Why?” He asked simply. Changbin shrugged,

“I can hear you thinking from here, it’s killing my vibe,” Changbin stated simply, Jisung nodded in agreement. Chan squinted at him in disbelief. Changbin held up his hands, “I’m kidding! I know you’re thinking about Woojin, and probably going to make a dumb decision regarding your relationship with him and then mope about it for the next three weeks.”

Chan blinked. Maybe he wasn’t as mysterious as he thought he was.

“You really aren’t,” Jisung answered casually, mouth full of the chips he had managed to grab while Chan wasn’t paying attention. Had he said that out loud?

“You didn’t,” Changbin supplied helpfully, “It’s just really easy to tell what you’re thinking,” and this was starting to get a bit too creepy for Chan’s taste. “Plus you’ve been moping over Woojin for so long at this point I think I can predict when you’re about to start moping about him.”

“I don’t do it  _ that _ much,” Chan argued weakly. Jisung looked him in the eye and shook his head and really, where did the respect they used to give him so often go? 

"Christopher that is the biggest lie anyone's said under this roof," Chan blanched at Jisung. Had he just been called  _Christopher???_ He hadn't been called Christopher since he was 15 years old! Jisung sat up and stared at him, "Call Woojin right now or so help me," and with that Jisung got up, threw his phone at Chan's chest, grabbed Changbin. "We're going to my room." He stated. "And if we come back out and you haven't called Woojin then we're going to make out on the couch and you won't be able to sit on it without remembering your two best friends made out on it." Chan's face scrunched up, that's probably the worst punishment Jisung could think of. 

"We are?" Changbin squeaked, face oddly red. Jisung nodded seriously, sending a look Chan's way. 

"We are. So Chan better call Woojin." and with that Jisung walked out of the room Changbin in tow.

Chan stared at his phone. He would call Woojin. 

He stared at his phone for another few minutes. You know it was a little weird Woojin hadn't answered his text already, so he should really call Woojin. 

He heard a thump against Jisung's door and yeah okay he was calling Woojin. He waited as he listened to the phone ring, and for some reason this was more nerve racking than any other time he had called Woojin. 

"Hello?" he heard Woojin's voice and honestly maybe he should be a little embarrassed about the fact it almost immediately calmed him down. 

"Hi," He started, internally cringing at how awkward he sounded. Then he took a breath, reminding himself not everything was bad, and honestly, if Woojin's stayed with him this long, then he deserved to know a little more. So he set his shoulders and gripped his phone a little tighter,

"Do you want to come over?"

Because maybe this time things would go a little better. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm!! still writing the binsung fake dating!! don't worry!! i just have to work on a bunch of other things so I rather have smth out while i go underground to work on everything else sdjkfgsf binsung might not be back for a while but I'll try!! thank you for reading im sorry its short and kinda all over the place I kinda decided something weird is better than nothing lmao.  
> Hope to see you soon!  
> Also comments really mean the world to me and thank you to those that have left them on my other works!  
> Love you!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/channieroo)


End file.
